Quería
by Zarite
Summary: Quería tantas cosas, quería que él estuvíera de nuevo a su lado. RL. /Drable/Ligero TYL.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

* * *

**Q**uería.

**RL**.

* * *

Comprobó la hora con su reloj, soltó un suspiro y se puso la chaqueta azul marino que colgaba del perchero, con pereza abrió miro por última vez la habitación donde estaba y salio por la puerta.

Miro con ausencia a su alrededor, cubriéndose de vez en cuando con su mano el ojo verde, suspiro con hastió.

Llevaba dos días sin dormir bien, la primera razón porque la cama era demasiado grande y fría para él, la segunda que no tenía el cuerpo caliente que siempre le abrazaba por las noches sin que él se enterara.

Casi pudo sonreír cuando se imagino abrazado por ese cuerpo, tiro un poco de aire en un suspiro y se recargo en la pared de cemento.

—Llegas tarde, ché— gruño la voz gruesa de Gokudera, él asintió meditabundo.

—Mucho trafico—. mintió en un murmuro, Hayato arrugo el ceño y le golpeo la cabeza.

—Vaca estúpida— gruño Gokudera, Lambo asomo una sonrisa penosa en sus labios y ladeo el rostro.

—Ya no soy un niño para ser llamado vaca estúpida, Gokudera— respondió Lambo mientras hundía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Siempre lo seras para mi, eres un dolor en el culo— chasqueo los labios el italiano, el adolescente miro los ojos del pelo plateado y asintió sin replicar, dando a entender que no quería pelea, hoy no.

—El décimo te espera— informo la mano derecha del jefe de la mafia, Lambo o llamado también vaca estúpida por Gokudera asintió mirando con recelo la oficina del décimo.

—¿Está enfadado?— preguntó como si nada.

—¿Tu que crees, eh? ¿Qué este feliz después de la mierda que has echo? —saco su cigarrillo y empezó a fumar en su cara, con el ceño fruncido.

—Fue sin querer, ese hombre insulto algo muy preciado para mi, merecía un escarmiento— gruño Lambo ahora enfadado y centrado en el tema.

—Pero patear su culo no era una buena respuesta, idiota— le dio un golpe en la frente con los dedos, y Lambo casi se atrevió a pensar cariñoso y mimoso. Sonrió al mayor. —Pero bien echo— en la voz del chico de cabellera plateada se notaba el orgullo, como el de un padre a su hijo, Lambo ensancho la sonrisa. —¡Pero fue estúpido!—ladró luego de segundos para salir con prisa, casi con una gota en la cien Lambo lo miro irse con las mejillas casi rosadas, avergonzado por haber soltado esa perorata.

Toco la puerta de Tsuna con los nudillos y espero la señal para que entrara, después de dos segundos que él no contestará Lambo dio media vuelta con rapidez.

—Estoy aquí Lambo— su gruesa voz le hizo estremecer, dio media vuelta con agilidad y le miro a los ojos, él estaba en la puerta del despacho con su cabellera castaña echo un lío.

—Pensé que no estarías— murmuro, Tsuna formo una sarcástica sonrisa en los labios, dio paso para que entrara el menor.

—Oh, claro. Te creo— respondió Tsuna. —Mi super intuición jamás pensaría que quisieras huir— se mofo con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, ¿Vale?— se disculpo entrecerrando los ojos, sus ojos verdes vieron por última vez una mancha marrón antes de caer la suelo con Tsuna arriba de él.

Invalido de movimientos volvió a comprobar lo que sucedía, el décimo de la familia Vongola lo retenía poniendo su cuerpo encima del suyo, podía sentir la calidez del abrazo, la boca de Tsuna en su cuello mientras susurraba palabras que herían su corazón, haciendo añicos, más de lo que estaba.

—Calla, Tsuna— pidió jadeando, el joven décimo no calló, siguió hablando contra su cuello, abrazándolo tan fuerte que dolía el cuerpo.

—No hagas cosas estúpidas—pidió Tsuna mirando seriamente, Lambo lo miro y asintió sin perder los ojos de Sawada. —Ponerte a repartir golpes no es lo tuyo— replico parándose, Lambo formo una mueca. —Él esta muerto, comprendelo.—

Como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el vientre él no pudo respirar correctamente.

—Es raro...— murmuro Lambo mirando fijamente el sillón negro en el que siempre estaba Reborn, uno que detonaba su ausencia. —No tener a Reborn chillando o replicando mis acciones es raro— en un hilo de voz miro a su jefe.

Se formo un silencio entre los dos, Tsuna le tendió la mano para que se parara, le paso una mano con cariño por sus pelos negros ondulados. Como si se tratara del niño que fue él se lanzo a los brazos del décimo y descanso su cabeza en su pecho, llorando contra la realidad.

—Ese estúpido murió, él dijo que no le mataría la radiación. Maldito débil—replico Lambo limpiando las mejillas rojizas por aguantar las lágrimas. Su boca formo una mueca dañada y se tendió, intento decir que quería que este de vuelta, que quería sentir ese abrazo en las noches pero no verlo por las mañanas ya que él desaparecía, quería decir que lo quería, que lo necesita, sin embargo solo maldijo silenciosamente la memoria de Reborn.


End file.
